Here Kitty Kitty
by GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany
Summary: AU Marley wants Kitty, BADLY. What happens when Kitty Cat wants her too? Set during the bathroom scene in Dynamic Duets. M for smut and language. Read and review.


**A/N Hey guys. Yeah its me Ashley. This is my first full length fanfic. Sorry if you wanted me to continue Sexy and I Know It but I am way too fucking busy so I can't. I will though make each prompt a fanfic in the future so check back soon. So this came to mind last night when I saw the Karley bathroom scene. I immediatly went on before I went ot bed to see how many fanfics for my new OTP were up...and I found barely any. REALLY?! So now, I decided to right my AU version of that scene for all you horny pervs who just want Kitty to take Marley's fingers out of her mouth and into her pamts. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, we would have seen Eli's face last night, Blaine would get less solos, Tine would be the lead of ND, and Karley would have hooked up by now. :)**

* * *

**Here Kitty Kitty**

Marley shot herself a quick look into the mirror as she waited for Kitty to get out of the stall. Today she and Kitty would be performing her duet, something she was not happy about. After last week's scare she knew that no matter how sexy her outfit was, she would be too fat to make an impression, especially with Kitty standing next to her.

While she hadn't seen the blonde's superhero costume, Marley knew it would make herself feel more self-conscious, and possible a little too turned on than expected. Yes, she would admit it. Marley Rose, the thin as a twig daughter of the lunch lady, was bi-sexual. She had had her share of suitors over the years, from strong jocks like Ryder, tough guys like Jake, and pretty popular girls with a few skeletons in her closet. But it was Kitty's undeniable sex appeal that made Marley want her even more.

The way the blonde bitch strutted around and badmouthed those around her made Marley want to punch her in the face. However, after last week's sleepover, Marley couldn't help but stare. Kitty's long legs barely hidden under her nightgown, her silky blonde hair flowing down her back, her curvy hips, breasts, and ass sticking out more than ever under the barely there fabric. Hell, even Kitty's fingers as she motioned how to throw up made Marley think about where else she wanted to put her fingers.

After that night Marley couldn't help but touch herself while thinking about Kitty. Her fantasies were every man's usual thoughts, only with Marley as the one Kitty wanted. Even after Grease came to an end and she accepted Ryder's offer to stay the night at his place, Marley got off to Kitty's magnificent body thrusting into her and not the one she was with at that moment.

And now, standing in the bathroom waiting for Kitty to get her sexy ass out of the stalls while criticizing her own body, Marley could not help but think about climbing into the stall's and fucking Kitty senseless. The thought of Kitty wearing just her bra and panties in a fantasy made her damp, but knowing that Kitty was in her underwear IN REAL LIFE was almost too hard to pass. In order for her to not crawl under the locked stall door and eat out Kitty until she screamed her name, Marley instead kept her mind on other things, like her and Ryder's upcoming "date."

"Well, what do you think?"

Marley turned around, her mouth nearly hitting the floor as she saw Kitty's costume. Dressed in a shiny, Skin-tight black cat suit, high heeled boots, cat ears, her hair in its usual ponytail, and holding a thick black whip, Marley saw her greatest fantasy come to life before. _Jesus Christ, _her inner self moaned as a gush of wetness flooded her panties.

"I-I really like it," Marley stuttered out her reply.

"I know right? I wouldn't be surprised if Jake gives me another chance after our duet," Kitty smirked, sending a small wink to herself in the mirror. Marley's eyes went down to the floor in sadness.

"Hey, you're not looking so bad yourself. Ryder really is a lucky guy if he gets to screw your ass after this."

"Oh please Kitty, as if I'm that much of a slut," Marley lied, knowing just how much of a slut she was.

"Still, I have to admit I wouldn't mind doing you if you dressed like THAT every day." Marley blushed hard at Kitty's comment.

"You really think so?"

"Fuck yeah," the blonde answered as she lined her eyes with a coal pencil, "you don't look as fat as you do in that outfit that's for sure. So who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Wallflower," she mumbled, "Your alter ego is supposed to reflect how you feel about yourself right?" She noticed Kitty's eyes go to the floor. Marley quickly covered her chest with her arms as Kitty approached.

"Uncross your arms," Kitty demanded. Marley did as she was told. "You already told me your dirty little secret, so I think I should return the favor." Marley's eyes widened as Kitty leaned in and kissed Marley gently on the lips.

The kiss didn't last as long as she hoped, but still Marley couldn't help but sigh in relief as Kitty backed away.

"Marley, let femme fatale tell you what she sees. I see a woman who is sexier than hell. You are H-O-T-T hot, and I'm sorry for saying you aren't. Truth is I only call you fat because I know I could never tell anyone the truth about my feelings towards you. I want you Marley. If you promise to give me a chance, then from now on I will but you clothes and they will definitely show off your bitching body. OK?"

Marley sniffled. "You really think I'm hot?"

"I do." With those words Kitty's lips were reattached to Marley's, this time staying there. The girls lips moved in unison, enjoying the taste of the others lips. Kitty's hands landed on Marley's waist, pulling her closer. She moaned as their bodies rubbed up against each other. Kitty's hands went lower now, cupping Marley's gold clad butt, causing Marley to disconnect their lips. Kitty looked at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" the blonde ask.

"Nothing," Marley whispered, "it's just that if you don't do something about me now I will probably die." Kitty smirked.

"Take me then."

Marley smiled as she ran into a stall, leaving the door wide open. She sat down, balancing herself on her hands and spreading her legs, giving Kitty a sultry look as she motioned for her to come over.

"Here Kitty Kitty," she beckoned. Kitty ran into the stall and jumped into Marley's lap, her ass touching the toilet water from the weight. Kitty turned to lock the door before capturing her lips. Marley wrapped her legs round Kitty's waist, trying desperately with her arms to stay upright as Kitty shoved her tongue into her mouth. _Oh my god this is happening, _Marley thought as Kitty's tongue battled her own for dominance.

Shifting herself up to the back of the wall, Marley let herself go as Kitty became more and more dominant. The cheerleader's hands grabbed Marley's boobs, making Marley moan in her mouth. They disconnected as Kitty kissed her way down Marley's neck and collarbone, sucking and biting away at the skin. She got off f Marley and unzipped her costume, letting the black fabric fall to the ground. Marley groaned as she saw that the blonde was wearing no underwear underneath.

"Like what you see Rose?" Kitty cooed as she lifted Marley up from her seat and zipped down her golden superhero suit. Her eyes lit up when she saw that while Marley was wearing spanks, she had no underwear underneath them or a bra on.

"Damn," Kitty hissed under her breath as she took one of Marley's perky brown nipples into her mouth. Marley gasped as Kitty sucked her right nipple while rolling the other one between her fingers. Her dreams were coming true. She had none other than Kitty Wilde licking her nipples completely naked in a bathroom stall.

"Please Kitty, fuck me now," Marley moaned. The blonde let go of her nipple with a pop before lowering herself onto her knees. She pulled Marley's spanks down to reveal her bright pink pussy.

"Mm, Kitty Cat does love licking up milk," Kitty moaned as she opened up Marley's lips and began to tongue Marley's clit.

"Ah!" Marley screamed at the sudden feel of Kitty's tongue, "More Kitty more!" Kitty happily obliged, shoving her tongue into her lover's drenched pussy. Marley withered in pleasure as Kitty's tongue reached every spot inside her with her tongue. While she did this, Marley grabbed her nipples, rolling them as Kitty switched between sucking her clit and eating her out.

The noises both girls made were turning into an orchestra of pleasurable moans, whimpers, and sighs. Kitty's licks brought Marley closer and closer to the edge, her legs tightening around Kitty's head as she pinched her nipples harder. It was if Kitty was drowning now as more fluids flowed out of Marley's vagina, but she loved it. Despite her obvious need to be on top, Kitty loved being someone's bitch, especially Marley's, so being forced to possibly suffocate just to pleasure the other girl was perfectly fine with her.

Marley's walls tightened as she felt herself almost come. "K-Kitty I'm gonna…." Before she could warn her, Marley came with a scream, her juices soaking Kitty's face. Kitty got up from the floor and kissed Marley, shoving her tongue back into her mouth so that Marley could taste herself.

"My turn," Kitty whispered. Marley smirked before bringing her fingers in-between Kitty's legs. A small moan escaped the blonde's lips as Marley gently stroked her pussy. A finger slided quickly into Kitty before sliding out, Marley keeping this up until Kitty cried out in pain.

"Marley please! Take me now! Fuck me please, I need you inside me, PLEASE!" Marley smirked.

"Your wish is my command Kitty," Marley murmured as she shoved three fingers inside of Kitty. Kitty gasped at the roughness but her pain became pleasure as Marley thrusted her fingers into her as fast as she could. Every thrust was met with a cry of "YES!" as Kitty humped the hand that was fucking her. Marley and Kitty kissed roughly, their breasts touching as Kitty moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Suddenly, Kitty screamed as Marley swiftly plunged another finger into her pussy, causing her to stretch more than he thought she could. She thrusted harder than ever into her, moaning and howling coming from Kitty as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Make me come Marley, please get me out of my misery," Kitty howled, Marley's fingers curling at her words.

"Kiss me and everything will end," Marley answered back. Kitty did just that, kissing Marley's lips as Marley thrusted ad hard as she could into Kitty. With that, Kitty came, her juices covering Marley;s fingers. Marley brought her hand up and licked her fingers, tasting Kitty for the first time. She moaned in delight before kissing Kitty again, this time with less vigor but more passion.

"I love you so much," Marley whispered against Kitty's lips.

"I love you too," Kitty whispered back, "we need to do that more often." Marley giggled.

"Oh hell yeah we do," she smiled, "No wonder your last names Wilde. You are a beast in the sack." They both laughed as they grabbed their costumes and slipped them back on.

"I guess I will see you in a moment," Marley said as she quickly adjusted her hair. After she kissed Kitty goodbye, she left the washroom, a smile on her face. Knowing that not only did Kitty love her, but wanted her despite her flaws was incredible. Nothing could bring her down from this high and she loved it.

* * *

A/N Please review, favorite, and follow me. I would appreciate it guys. Thanks for reading and keep on smutficing guys. Bye!

ASHLEY THE BI-CURIOUS UNICORN!


End file.
